And Never Forgotten
by Sammypenny
Summary: Severus’ and Hermione’s last moments together directly after the final battle. HGSS NonHBP


**And Never Forgotten **

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but Christmas is coming soon right?

Summary: Severus' and Hermione's last moments together directly after the final battle. HG/SS Non-HBP

A/N: I was just trying to write something really sad and it didn't have a plot but I came back to it and gave it a small one.

* * *

The air was filled with the sound of remorseful weeping. The sounds of widows moaning in grief, orphans crying in despair filled the hearts of all. The day was grim though it marked the day of the world's greatest victory. Voldemort was dead but along with him went families, friends, wives, husbands, children, siblings, mentors, lovers… No cheers for this day, only weeping, tears for those taken from this Earth. Even the heavens wept, washing the blood from the still bodies, already grown cold.

Hermione walked across the battlefield, grief took away the pains of the body but brought a pain so much worse. She looked around her at her comrades, at the now shattered people who had fought alongside her. A mother holding a dead child so her, a young wife trying to shake the dead body of her husband awake, a middle-aged man vomiting from the blood, a young boy hugging the corpse of his mother surrounded her. Why was victory so bittersweet?

She limped along searching for someone. The survivors were already taking the bodies to be buried. She had to keep going, she had to find him, she had to… Hermione stumbled along seeing all of the carnage, her heart cracking with every dead body that she passed. Then her heart jumped as she saw him, limping among the bodies, one hand clutching at his bloodied shoulder. She mustered up her last bit of strength and ran toward her beloved. She had almost reached him, just a little further. _Almost, almost, you can make it._ He collapsed in front of her falling to the ground. It seemed like slow motion as she ran towards the man crumpling to the ground.

"Severus!" she screamed as she fell to the muddy ground beside him. She lifted his head onto her lap. _Don't die on me now, not now. You'll live, you have to… for me,_ "Wake up. You're not gone yet. You have a long time ahead of you. You have some many people to live for. You have me," she whispered fervently into his ear. The blood from his shoulder wound soaked through his robes and started on hers.

"Hermione?" he answered, his voice small and cracked. His eyes swayed opened and closed, trying to keep then open. Hermione wiped the trickle of blood from his mouth.

"Yes. I'm here, don't leave me."

"I can't. It's past my time," he choked out.

"Don't say that, don't you dare say that," Hermione cried, her heart shattering.

"Even if I don't say it, it doesn't mean it won't happen," Severus whispered.

"It won't happen for a long time," Hermione said, trying to convince herself as well as him. She brushed his wet hair from his face lovingly.

"When hope betrays you, what will be left?"

"You, you, you'll be left," tears dripping from her eyes onto his face.

"Hermione, I love you. I will always love you but I don't want you to be held back in your life by me. You, my love, will live for a long time and I will be forgotten by the world," he said between coughs.

"I'll never forget you Severus. I love you and I will never forget you," she wept.

"A kiss goodnight, my dear," he asked her that every night for the last two years. She bent her head and kissed him for the last time and before she brought her lips up again he had died. His eyes were closed peacefully and his lips made a small smile. She screamed out in agony, the agony of losing the one she loved, and it joined the other painful screams. Hermione sat there in the rain for hours clutching Severus to her breast. Finally someone pulled her numb body away into the warmth of a building but her body stayed numb for a long time after. Severus was wrong; he was never forgotten by the world. When all of the rebuilding occurred they made another alley for shopping named Snape Street. Hermione went on to find a cure to lycanthropy and fell in love with Remus Lupin. They married and their first born son was named Severus.

* * *

A/N: Remember to review! 


End file.
